Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and them meets Equestria girls at the beach and has fun. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and them wants to head to the beach to have fun like swimming, building sand castles, beach volleyball, and surfing. Equestria girls are also going to that beach. They will all be barefoot. Because swimming is done barefoot. And bare feet is common on beaches anyway. They are all wearing sandals even Bud. None of them are wearing socks so their toes are showing. They all have ten toes. They will be barefoot on the beach. They love the way sands feels between their toes.

"Glad we are going to the beach," said Arthur, "We will be barefoot which i love being."

"I am also glad," said D.W., "I love going for a swim and build sand castles."

"Same here," said Bud, "Is my toenails nice and trimmed?"

"They sure are," said D.W., "I can tell because your wearing sandals after all."

"Mom trims his," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

They are now on their way to the beach now. They love the beach. Bud remembers being on the beach on the Gulf of Mexico. He is a strong little boy who swam in the gulf of Mexico. He won't talk about the time he lost his trunks leaving him naked. That showed his big member. As in his private parts. They all have them parts. Their bathing suits cover them up. We now see the Equestria girls on the road to the beach. They like Arthur and them they are wearing sandals on their feet without socks.

"This will be so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I can't wait to go surfing."

"It sure will be," said Applejack, "We will all be barefoot."

"That is true," said Rarity, "I hope i get a nice tan there."

"Can't wait to see new people," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am sure they would be children."

"That is true," said Fluttershy, "We are children if you will."

They all arrived there. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	2. At the beach part 1

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and them are at the beach. They see Equestria girls there. They met each other there. They are all barefoot. All the boys there are topless. Showing off their nipples and belly buttons. But three girls there are wearing two piece bathing suits and Kate is topless. She is a baby so it doesn't matter. Arthur, Bud, Buster, Binky, Alex, and George has pink nipples and Brain has brown ones. After all Brain is an African American. If he was human he would be black in matter of fact of course.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "We can all be barefoot."

"That is what i love," said Rainbow Dash, "Want to go surfing?"

"I sure do," said Arthur, "Who else wants to surf?"

"I do," said Sue Ellen, "I love to surf."

"And same here," said Applejack, "I have my surf board in fact."

Them four are going surfing. D.W., Emily, and Bud are building a sand castle. D.W. decided to tickle Bud's feet. He is very ticklish there. He loves being tickled. Until he tells her to stop so he won't wet his trunks. If that happens he would be forced to be at the beach in his birthday suit. He doesn't want his private parts and behind to show. He only gets naked for his baths. D.W. seen him naked before. For a little boy he has a big male part. Not the sack but the part he pees out of in fact.

"Why is she topless?" said Pinkie Pie, "I just want to know."

"She is a baby," said Mrs. Read, "It doesn't matter to her."

"I understand now," said Pinkie Pie, "Look at them surf."

"Yes indeed," said Ladonna, "And i see D.W. ticking Bud's feet."

"She did it before," said Mr. Read, "At the swimming pool that once."

Next chapter the Tibbles, Mr. Ratburn, Miss. Turner, and Mr. Haney goes to the beach. See what happens next chapter.


	3. At the beach part 2

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and them are at the beach. D.W., Emily, and Bud are building a great sand castle. They will go swimming after they are done building it in fact. They are having a good time. They love the way the sand feels between their toes. Arthur, Rainbow Dash, Sue Ellen, and Applejack are having fun surfing. While Brain, Francine, Fern, and Binky are playing beach volleyball against Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle. They are all having a good time at the beach in fact.

"This is fun," said Bud, "I love the way the sand feels on my feet and toes and between our toes."

"It sure is," said D.W., "Who is that girl over there?"

"That is Trixie," said Pinkie Pie, "She is a trouble maker."

"I am in love," said Binky, "With that girl in fact.

"Go say hi to her," said Francine, "The game is over we won."

Binky went over to say hi to her. They decided to take off their bathing suits. Which will get them in trouble. Because it is a nudist beach after all. They just then took them off. Their private parts is now showing. They know it is wrong. So Fern told the life saw them and told to put them back on. They refused to so they had to leave that place at once.

"That is bad," said Arthur, "Being naked on this beach."

"Yes indeed," said Rainbow Dash, "That boy is fat."

"That he is," said Arthur, "What do you two think?"

"He sure is," said Sue Ellen, "What do you think Applejack?"

"I agree," said Applejack, "Let's get back to surfing."

They was then joined by the Tibbles and Marina. Marina might be blind but she gets around good. She and them are also barefoot. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	4. At the beach part 3

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and them are at the beach still. Bud, D.W., and Emily are finishing their sand castle. They will go for a swim after they are done. They are all having fun. They are all barefoot. They all have ten toes after all. They love being barefoot. They know some people in the world always are barefoot. That them people never wore shoes and socks. Lydia arrived there. She is barefoot herself. She is out of her wheelchair and is on the sand. She might be paralyzed from the waist down but she has ten toes.

"I see Lydia," said Arthur, "Let's go say hi to her."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "She is the best wheelchair basketball player i ever saw."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "She taught Brain to play wheelchair basket when he was healing from injuries."

"I see her," said Brain, "We can all go and see her."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "All of us can go visit her."

They went to see her. She wants to build sand castles with them. They agreed to do that. Lydia can't swim but she will go in the water a bit. She takes baths at home. Her mom gives her baths and other people washed her so she never had any shame. She is wearing a one piece bathing suit. She wish she could be there in the isn't nude beach. It is a public beach. They are building sand castles. The life guards are going to announce a sand castle contest there at the beach.

"So yes sand castles," said Lydia, "The life guard told me they will be a sand castle contest."

"Who is the teams?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"We pick them," said Lydia, "It will be teams of three."

"I pick Buster," said Arthur, "And Rainbow Dash as well."

"Me and Muffy," said Francine, "And Rarity as well."

Next chapter sand castle contest begins. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Sand castle contest

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and them are at the beach still. The sand castle contest is starting now. The winners gets free passes to the near by amusement park. They are all in teams of three. On one team is Arthur, Buster, and Rainbow Dash. Another team is Francine, Muffy, and Fluttershy. Another team is Brain, Lydia, and Applejack. One team is Tommy, Timmy, and Rattles. Them three are building an ugly castle. For deceration is trash. That is gross in fact. They won't win that contest at all in matter of fact.

"This contest is fun," said Arthur, "Glad we brought some toys for decreation in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "You are doing a good job on that part Rainbow Dash."

"Yes indeed," said Rainbow Dash, "I love building sand castles."

"Same here," said Arthur, "One time we had one called castle starfish."

"I remember that," said Buster, "One of the best things we can do on the beach."

After the building ended the judging is now going to happen. The Tibbles and Rattles calls their sand castle as castle garbage. The judges of the contest is Mr. Ratburn, Mr. Haney, and Miss. Morgan. The first one they saw was castle garbage. They lost and told to tear it down and throw the trash away. The winners of that contest is Arthur, Buster, and Rainbow Dash.

"We won the contest," said Arthur, "We sure did a good job in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Rainbow Dash, "Because we are so awesome."

"I guess we are," said Buster, "I was having fun doing it."

"We are," said Rainbow Dash, "At building sand castles."

"I hate the one them three did," said Arthur, "They used trash in matter of fact."

Next chapter they all go for a swim. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	6. Swim race

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and them are at the beach still. The swim race is starting now. Bud is a fast swimmer. After all he swam in the gulf of Mexico at a young age. When he was still in diapers. He wears underwear of course now. He wears white briefs most days. Sometimes other color ones. He is the fastest swimmer there. He started very young at the age of one. Ladonna knows that very well. Bud is a strong little boy. He is fast as well. He also does a power stare so don't mess with him and people he knows.

"I will be the one to start it," said Brain, "After all i can't swim and i am afraid of deep water."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I remember that of course."

"I also can't," said Lydia, "As you can tell of course."

"Yes of course," said Brain, "You are paralyzed from the waist down is why."

"Indeed Brain," said Lydia, "I remember training you when you was recovering from your injuries."

The race started. Bud won that race Arthur in second and Rainbow Dash third. They had a good time. They will have a beach party soon. They will be there until 7:00 pm. They have baths or showers then time for bed. They will have fun until they go home. That beach is a very good one. They will have sea food for dinner when they have the party. They are talking now.

"That was a good race," said Arthur, "I love to have fun is why."

"It was so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I sure enjoyed it in fact."

"I loved it," said Fluttershy, "I love the beach."

"I loved it," said Bud, "I swam at a young age is why i won."

"It is true," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

Next chapter is the beach party. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	7. Beach party

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and them are at the beach still. The beach party started. They are having a good time. It has music, food, drinks, and party stuff. They have limbo and dancing. The food is sea food and stuff that goes with it. So yes vegi's and rice. As well as chips and fries. That party is a good one. They know beach parties are lots of fun. They had beach parties is how they know that. That beach party is for the end of summer vacation. They know they will start school in a week or two in fact.

"This is a great party," said Arthur , "We start school in two weeks."

"It is awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "Can't wait to go back to school."

"She is the captain of sports there," said Pinkie Pie, "She is very good at sports after all."

"I am as well," said Francine, "At sports that is in fact."

"And same here," said Brain, "Soccer is our best sport."

The party is going very well. The meat is crabs, fish, and lobster. Their parents went fishing to get the fish. They got the crabs and lobsters at a local grocery store. That party is a party they can be barefoot at. In fact they are still barefoot. The sides is chips, fries, hush puppies, rice, and vegi's. They know after the party they will all go home. The kids will go home barefoot. Their parents wants them to stay barefoot is why. The party is a good one filled with fun. They have seashells now.

"I love this party," said Arthur, "It is so much fun."

"Same here," said Fern, "I got a shell to hear the ocean in."

"That is cool," said Applejack, "That shell is moving."

"It is a hermit crab," said Brain, "Just let it go into the ocean."

"Okay Brain," said Lydia, "Can you help me to my wheelchair?"

Brain helped her into her wheelchair. Next chapter they head home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. We will meet again

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and them are leaving the beach and going home now. They had a good time at the beach. They was barefoot all day as in Arthur and them. Rainbow Dash and them wore sandals until they got to the beach to become barefoot. After all everyone was born barefoot. They all have ten toes. They will get clean at home. They will meet again soon. Before they all start school again. They know school will fun. And they love school. They must go to learn. They love the playground there as well.

"Time for us to go home," said Arthur, "It was nice to meet you all."

"We will meet again," said Rainbow Dash, "In about a week before school starts."

"A week it is then," said Arthur, "Here at the beach i hope."

"Yes here at the beach," said Rainbow Dash, "And have more fun here after all."

"That is the plan," said Arthur, "I have been barefoot all day and now night."

They got in the cars and went home. They are still in their bathing suits but they are dried now. They will take them off in the bathroom to get clean. Because baths are done naked. D.W. is in her bath. She has her rubber duck. She loves playing with it. She won't take a bath without it in fact. It keeps her from playing with her girl parts. Arthur will have a shower after her bath. The Read parents are thinking about building a second bathroom. They are talking about it right now in matter of fact.

"I think we should," said Arthur, "Another bathroom will be great."

"Then we will," said Mrs. Read, "What do you think David?"

"I agree with you," said Mr. Read, "It is a good idea."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Shower time honey."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I sure love taking showers."

He went to take it. Next they start building the second bathroom. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. At home

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and D.W. are ready for bed. Mr. Read will read to Arthur and Mrs. Read will read to D.W. and Kate. Arthur is having his dad read him one of the scare your pants off kids club books. Mrs. Read is reading D.W. and Kate a book about unicorn's. They are in their pajamas now and covered up in bed. They are still barefoot. Arthur loves sleeping barefoot. D.W. will soon start wearing footie pajamas to bed when school starts up again. Arthur only wears footie pajamas in the winter time.

"That does it with that chapter," said Mr. Read, "I will read another tomorrow. What book are you reading yourself?"

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "The one i am reading myself is the Bible."

"That is good," said Mr. Read, "That is a very good book."

"Yes indeed dad," said Arthur, "I love reading it as well."

"Yes of course," said Mr. Read, "You can get wisdom from it."

In D.W. and Kate's room she got done reading a chapter of that unicorn book. D.W. loves that book. Even more than Kate does. D.W. always loved stories like that. She is into books like that. That will be the first book she will read once she learns how to read. For Arthur it was a bionic bunny comic book. They are talking right now in fact. They are having a talk about how the first day of kindergarten might be like. And that it will be a lot like preschool until they go to the first grade in fact.

"It will be good," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur sure loved kindergarten when he was your age."

"I sure hope so," said D.W., "Well my friends Bud, Emily, James, and the Tibbles will be there."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well good night to you."

"Good night mommy," said D.W., "School starts what day?"

"The 22nd," said Mrs. Read, "That is when it starts."

Next chapter they meet up with the Equestria girls. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. Back to school shopping

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and them are going back to school shopping. Rarity is the one taking them. She loves going shopping is why. She took them to the mall that is having a going back to school sale. They know back to school is good for the kids and for prophet. They need stuff for school and the mall is where they will go to. They got in her van and took them to Millcreek mall. They are now at the mall. They need new clothes and school supplies. D.W. needs a new backpack and so does Bud in fact.

"Here we are," said Arthur, "We love coming here after all."

"It is true," said D.W., "We sure love the mall after all."

"I hope it is a good one," said Rarity, "As in a good mall that is in fact."

"It is," said Bud, "I also love the mall."

"Same here," said George, "This is a very good mall."

They got the new clothes from the kids clothing store. They are now going to buy school supplies in another store in the mall. That mall has lots of stuff for school. From backpacks to penciles and such. They need stuff like that for school after all. They are picking out stuff. They got that stuff. And after that she took them to lunch at a restaurant at the mall. They are enjoying it. After lunch she took them to buy toys because they have been good on the trip to the mall. They are talking now.

"School starts soon," said Arthur, "Glad you took us to get school supplies."

"No problem darling," said Rarity, "I go to high school myself."

"I love school," said Brain, "It is one of my favorite places."

"He is very smart," said Francine, "So we call him Brain instead of Alan."

"He sure is," said Arthur, "It is his nickname after all."

Next chapter is the first day of school. It will be the last chapter of this story see what happens next.


	11. Last chapter

Arthur and Equestria girls beach fun

* * *

Arthur and them are starting school now. Arthur and them got Mr. Ratburn who moved to the forth grade when he and MC swapped classes. So Binky has him for the third time in fact. This time for the forth grade. He hopes he passes the forth grade or he would get him for the forth time. His parents will help him. They could hire a tudor. That one would be one his own age. So that might be Brain. Brain will be glad to. If they pick him then he will do a good job. They are on the way to school now.

"I am sure you can," said Arthur, "The forth grade will be a good year."

"I hope i do," said Binky, "I don't want to repeat another grade because i was i third grade twice."

"It will be a good year," said Francine, "What do you all think?"

"It sure will," said Muffy, "The forth grade will be good."

"That it will be," said Brain, "Buster might need help as well."

They will get help. Binky will get Brain and Buster will get Arthur. They arrived at the school and went inside. Now we head to Canterlot High School with Equestria girls. They are in the last year of that school. They will move on to college after high school. They are glad that it is their last year. They will have fun this year. That year they will get good grades. They hope college will be good next year. Rarity is going to become a fashionista and Rainbow Dash a pro soccer player in fact.

"It will be an awesome year," said Rainbow Dash, "It is our last year of high school."

"It sure will be," said Applejack, "I hope we all go to college."

"I sure an darling," said Rarity, "So i can become a fashionista in fact."

"I sure am," said Rainbow Dash, "So i can become a pro soccer player."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "So i can become a party planner."

They all will go to college next year. I hope you liked this story. The end.


End file.
